Delicate
by Bramblejay
Summary: Is it cool that I said all that? Is it too soon to do this yet? Cause I know that it's delicate. RosalieXBella


**_This ain't for the best_**

**_My reputation's never been worse, so_**

**_You must like me for me_**

**_We can't make any promises now, can we, babe?_**

**_But you can make me a drink_**

You don't know what exactly pulls you towards the blonde ice queen, just that it's something you can't even try to resist. If you're being honest with yourself maybe you could, but what fun would that be?

"Are you ever gonna stop following me around Swan?"

"Nope." You shoot back with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes, but you see the slight upcurve of her lips. She can say she doesn't want you around all she wants, but you know the truth; _Rosalie Cullen **likes** you_.

"I'm sure you could just leave me alone like the rest of the family, I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity Rose, we're friends and friends support each other in their hard times." You can't keep the smirk off your face and you hope she doesn't smack it off.

"You support your friends when they fuck up and murder someone?" She instantly shoots back.

You misstep, almost falling and you're certain she notices but she doesn't say anything as you quickly right yourself and continue on next to her.

"Accidents happen."

She stops dead in the hallway and turns to look at you with an unreadable expression on her face. _Oh boy here it comes_.

"Accidents happen? Murder isn't an accident Bella, I sucked all the blood from an innocent persons body. Just because they had the nerve to injure themselves near me while I hunted. I should have known there were people that close by, I shouldn't have let myself lose control like that. I'm pathetic." By the end of her sentence the rage is replaced by a sadness that you would do anything to cure.

"Everyone messes up Rosalie, you aren't pathetic. You're an amazing women and one little screw up isn't the end of the world. The family will get over it, you will get over it, and I'll be here to keep you company until everything's back to normal."

You smile lightly, hoping you didn't say anything wrong. The blonde vampire has a funny look on her face, one you've never seen before. Like she can't figure you out, like she's confused, and maybe even the tiniest bit grateful. _Definitely getting towards friend territory_

"Ready for lunch?" She finally asks.

"Lead the way."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**_Dive bar on the east side, where you at?_**

**_Phone lights up my nightstand in the black_**

**_Come here, you can meet me in the back_**

**_Dark jeans and your Nikes, look at you_**

**_Oh damn, never seen that color blue_**

**_Just think of the fun things we could do_**

_ping ping_

You groan in the darkness and blindly grab for your phone on the nightstand. You blink in the bright light as the numbers **2:30 AM** light up at you and you groan again. You swipe up the screen and find the source of the ping. Your heart jumps into your throat as you read it; _Rose: come outside, dress presentable, we're going out._

You hop out of bed and dress quickly, yanking a hair brush through your hair and slipping on your shoes. You slip downstairs, only pausing briefly to listen for Charlie's snores at his door. You slide out the front door, closing it silently behind you. Rosalie stands outside leaning against a slick looking silver car with a smirk on her face.

"Looking good for having just rolled out of bed." She says with a slight laugh.

You love the sound of her laugh, it's like music and sends shivers down your spine every time. The compliment doesn't even register, she makes your brain go fuzzy. You smile back at her and both of you climb into the car. You don't say anything during the drive, you spend most of the time examining her out of the corner of your eye. She looks amazing, the moonlight shining across her skin makes her look like something straight out of heaven. An angel, maybe even a goddess. You know you'd worship her till the end of time. She's got on a tight black tank top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that fit her just perfectly, she leaves little the imagination with all her curves so tightly defined. She's got blue Nike's on her feet and you can't help but smile at how she blends into casual human culture so perfectly when she wants yet still looks like a super model.

You pull up to what looks like a nightclub, there's loud music echoing across the street and people wandering all around the front. You glance over at her, only causing that grin to spread across her face again.

"No one feels comfortable hanging out with me for the moment other than your incredibly stupid human self. I wanted to go out but I need a cover so the human males don't try to hit on me, Emmett is usually that cover but tonight is your lucky night Swan."

Faster than you can see Rosalie is at your door, opening it and holding her hand out to you. You take it without a second thought and the two of you make your way to the door. She doesn't let go of your hand and you'd be crazy to be the one to break this surprising contact.

" Ready to dance Swan?"

You'd call the grin on her face evil but you'd also die for her so you don't let it bother you, you just nod and follow her lead.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_**

**_Is it chill that you're in my head?_**

**_Cause I know that it's delicate._**

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_**

**_Is it too soon to do this yet?_**

**_Cause I know that it's delicate._**

You're standing outside the Cullen house, preparing to walk to the front door. Nobody is here other than Rosalie, and you're glad because you've got a plan tonight and if it goes horribly wrong you'd prefer to have no witnesess. You and Rose have been spending every second together for the last 3 weeks, you aren't sure when she decided to actually be your friend but you're glad. There's something about the blonde vamp that drives you nuts, you just want to touch her, hold her, kiss her. Just the thought makes your heart pound and you make your way to the door before you can wimp out.

Rosalie is opening the door before you even knock. She's got on what looks like pj shorts and a tank top, your eyes travel over her body without your consent.

"You gonna stop drooling and come in Swan?" Rose laughs as she says it and you wonder if she knows the truth in her own statement, another minute and you very well might have drooled.

You follow her into the house and head towards the living room. You both plop down on the couch, closer than you were expecting and that gives you a slight burst of confidence. She sticks a movie in, a cheesy horror film, but doesn't put the volume too loud. _Maybe she wants to talk. Maybe she knows I want to talk._

"This isn't gonna give you nightmares or anything is it?" She asks, the smile still in place.

You don't think you've ever seen her smile so much in the time you've known her and her family. All you know is you'd do anything to keep her smiling all the damn time.

"I'll be fine Rosie, I'm not a toddler."

You throw the nickname out, looking for a response. She doesn't comment on it and you start to feel a little better about all this. The worst that can happen is she rejects you, you trust that she'll keep it to herself if it comes down to that. Maybe you can even stay friends. Rosalie may come off as rude but she's got a kind soul, one that has been stomped on far too often. You can't blame her for it, you're just glad you made it mostly past her walls. The two of you are quiet for awhile, watching the zombie blood bath on tv.

"Rose. Can I tell you something?"

You finally break the silence, as the words fall out of your mouth your heart rate skyrockets. When she looks over at you with those gorgeous amber eyes, you fear it'll burst straight out of your chest.

"What's up?" She questions with her eyebrows raised.

"Uh well yah see uh..." You stutter for a moment, trying to piece your thoughts together even though they're flying aimlessly through your mind. "I want to kiss you. But I don't want you to be mad. Which you probably would be. You probably don't like me like that. I just have been having these feelings and I'm not sure really what to do with them."

You're rambling and you know it but you can't stop. She just looks at you, silent and unmoving. All you notice is her eyes seem to be darkening and you wonder if that means she's mad. You close your eyes and plow on.

"I just really like you, like a lot, and I don't know when it happened, I mean I just wanted to be friends, I thought you might want a friend. I mean I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, I just didn't figure it out until afterwards. After Edward, after James and Victoria, I think really after your accident. It made you more human, more approachable, as strange as that may sound. I just, I really like you, is this too much? Am I saying too much? I know it's weird and you probably don't feel-"

Your words are cut off by ice cold lips gently capturing your own. Your eyes shoot open to find the blonde goddess centimeters in front of you with her own eyes closed. You relax into her, your eyes drifting closed once more and your hands reaching for her face. Her skin is cold but she doesn't flinch away from you abd your heart soars. When she pulls away, you're breathless and your face is flushed. She smiles at you, that gorgeous smile that haunts your dreams and you can do nothing else but smile back.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**_Third floor on the west side, me and you_**

**_Handsome, you're a mansion with a view_**

**_Do the girls back home touch you like I do?_**

**_Long night, with your hands up in my hair_**

**_Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs_**

**_Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share_**

You spend most of your time with Rosalie, you're both attatched at the hip to the surprise of, well, pretty much everyone. She doesn't feel the need to explain herself and you follow suit, even when Edward demands to know what's going on between his sister and you. You think he's jealous and it makes you both laugh, he had his chance.

You're both at the club right now, the one she took you to the first time and you wish nights like this would never end. The two of you dance close together on the floor, it's like you're in your own bubble the way people make room for you. There's plenty of stares, mostly at her, you know you're out of her league but she has eyes for only you. For the billionth time you wonder how you got so lucky to have this goddess dancing in front of you, grinding against you, wrapping herself around you. She's got her back to you at the moment, making her way up and down your body to the beat of this silly club track and her icy skin clashes against your own heat, sending goosebumps along your body.

"Having fun?" Her lips are inches from your ear, sending electricity straight down your spine.

"Always with you." Your voice sounds rougher than usually, the lust trying to slip out even as you try desperately to contain it.

Rosalie laughs and goes back to her movements only now she's got her arms up, her fingers dancing along the back of your neck. You bite back a moan at the icy touch and then her hands are in your hair and she's turnimg around and when her lips hit yours the world drops away. _Rosalie Rosalie Rosalie_. She's everything, she's your whole world and you are oh so willing to give everything up just to be with her forever. She consumes you and you're all too willing to give in because really, what's a life without this goddess by your side?

**X**

**X**

**X**

**_Sometimes I wonder when you sleep_**

**_Are you ever dreaming of me?_**

**_Sometimes when I look into your eyes_**

**_I pretend you're mine, all the damn time_**

**_Cause I like you_**

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_**

**_Is it chill that you're in my head?_**

**_Cause I know that it's delicate_**

You wake up every morning to Rose beside you, usually reading, though today she's not. She's staring at you with a curious expression on her face and you wonder what's going through her mind in that moment. You give her a small smile which she quickly returns.

"Morning princess, why're you staring? Was I drooling?" You say it like a joke but still hope she'll respond.

"I was watching you sleep, creepy I know, but sleep fascinates me, mostly because I can't do it myself."

You nod slowly, it makes sense. You wonder if she misses sleep, you wonder if one day if you end up like her will you miss sleep? It seems like a trivial thing to give up if it meant being with Rosalie forever.

"What do you dream about Bella?"

You pause for a moment and consider the question, does she want the full unedited truth? Does she want to know you dream of her, almost always? Does she want to know you dream of kissing her and making her and her body yours forever? Does she want to know about the dreams when she changes you and the two of you stand, together, soulmates forever? Does she want to know about the nightmares you have of her leaving, disappearing just like Edward and her family once did?

"You, mostly."

She smirks at that, her cocky smile sending a warm glow across your whole body. That smile, smirk, whatever does crazy things to you, things you've never experienced with anyone else. She makes you want her, in every way, all the time.

"I guess I could've guessed that, you talk in your sleep."

You feel the blush rise up your cheeks and she trails one icy finger across them.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Swan, I know I'm irresistible."

You roll your eyes at her but you can't keep the smile down when she's looking at you like that.

"You got a big ego there Rosie, I don't know how it fits in that little frame of yours."

"I see nothing wrong with my ego, especially since it's warranted."

You roll your eyes again and lightly brush your lips against hers in a quick kiss.

"Whatever you say, my Aphrodite."

You both laugh and it feels good, it feels right. This is where you both were always meant to be. Soulmates that met across the span of time, one born too early, one born too late. But still, they found each other. You don't know much about fate but you know enough to know Rosalie is just that, your fate, your destiny, your happily ever after. _Your soulmate._

"I love you." You pause. "Is it too soon to say that?"

Rosalie smiles at you.

"I love you too you giant dork." She laughs.

You feign anger at the name and tackle her back to the bed so that you're hovering over her. She lets you do it, that much is for sure, so you take her submission as acceptance. You look down at the gorgeous girl beneath you and send out a silent thank you to whatever, god or fate, that brought you together. You once again capture her lips in yours and let the rest of the world slip away.

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_**

**_Is it too soon to do this yet?_**

**_Cause I know that it's delicate._**

**_Cause I like you._**

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_**

**_Is it chill that you're in my head?_**

**_Cause I know that it's delicate._**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**_AN: Just a little oneshot/songfic I wrote while bored. I've always been into the Alice/Bella ship but I started reading a couple Rose/Bella stories and I'm really intrigued in how they'd be together. Then this song came on the radio and thus a story was born. Hope you guys like it. Reviews always welcome, tell me what you liked and what you didn't so I can be better for next time. It was a bit of a quick one, I didn't have much time for editing so bare with me._**


End file.
